


Let's Relieve Some Stress

by Thequirkyghost



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Slight Smut, Smut, blowjob, boyfriend draco, cute but hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost
Summary: Draco is a great boyfriend who helps you out whenever you are stressed about school, and when he is a bit excited you want to help him out...Basically reader gives Draco a blowjob lol
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Let's Relieve Some Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I can only write smut about Draco, he is not even my favourite. Anyway i have yet to edit so it might suck lol. Enjoy!

You swore your teachers were purposefully making classes harder each year. You had always been a good student, you never really had to study, but in your sixth year you had to study for your first test. All of the concepts were so new to you, you could barely understand them. 

You were so mentally exhausted you went straight to your room in the Slytherin house. You usually joined your friends after class, maybe picked on some first years or mocked the golden trio but today you were just so tired. 

You couldn’t fall asleep though when you reached your bed, the room was too bright and too noisy as you shared a room with other students. You were too drained to even attempt reading, so you just sat in your bed and daydreamed. 

You thought about how you only had a year and a half left at this school. A year and a half until you would have to become an adult, a year and a half until you would actually have responsibilities and duties to fill. Those thoughts didn’t help your stress at all. 

But then a different topic crossed your mind. You only had a year and a half left with your friends, it was rare for people to stay friends once they left Hogwarts as everyone got jobs or continued studying. But you knew you only had a year and a half with the boy who you wanted a lifetime with. Draco Malfoy. 

You had like Draco since your fourth year. After your friend group went to the Yule ball, you had danced as a joke with Malfoy and you couldn’t understand why his hand on your waist made your heart beat a thousand times faster. You couldn’t understand why every time you looked up at him you all of a sudden wanted to kiss him. 

After that your friend group had to watch as the both of you pinned over one another. It took until this past summer for you and Draco to finally get together. He had spent a couple days at your house when he was arguing with his parents, and it ended with him joining you in bed one night when you had a nightmare. You shared your first kiss the same night, and ever since then you and Draco have been hand in hand with one another. He was the only one who you could take to about anything so you decide to go find him. 

You knew he would be with your friends in the courtyard. It had been a bit chilly out, and you wished you would have brought your house sweater with you, you could goosebumps start to form all across your skin. You see your friends walking with one another, talking about classes probably. When you walk up behind a particular Slytherin you stand on your tippy toes to cover his eyes with your hands and ask who he thought you were. 

Everyone turned and smiled at the two of the you. There was no denying how much you cared for one another, and it was a really sweet visual to see. Draco chuckles before bringing his hands to yours. 

“Well counting on how small these hands are I would guess they would belong to Miss. (L/N), but I could be wrong...” Draco says before gentling taking your hands off his face and turning around to look at you, still holding his hands in yours. Even though you guys have been together for a couple months you still felt sparks on your skin from where he touched you. Draco brought your hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. 

“Your hands are freezing are you cold?” Before you could even respond to Draco, he was taking off his sweater and placing over your head. You try to fix your hair, as it was now out of place, but Draco pushed the hair away from your face with his fingers. Draco wasn’t one for PDA, he grew up without any affection from his parents, but he couldn’t help but want to touch you in any way he could. And he definitely has been wanting to touch you in a certain way for a while. You and Draco had yet to go all the way yet, both wanting it to be special- so usually whenever you guys would make out and Draco got a little too excited, he would excuse himself as both of you were equally embarrassed. 

Your friends rolled your eyes as you and Draco just stared into each other eye’s blushing at just being around one another. You guys were only pulled away when the group decided to go to the common room, as it was too cold to stand outside. Draco just turned with his arm draped around your shoulder as the two of you joined the rest of the group. Everyone decided it would be best to start studying, and you knew eventually you would have to return to your books. Your stress levels only increased when everyone seemed to understand what was going on- but you were still lost. 

“Hey (Y/N), what’s wrong?” Draco said to you in a low whisper. Of course, he would be the first one to notice when you seemed off. Everyone’s attention was now to the two of you. And seeing everyone’s eyes caused you to break down. You could feel tears building up in your eyes and wanted nothing more than to disappear. You heard everyone questioning what was wrong as you hid your face into Draco’s chest. Draco rubbed your back and gave you words of reassurance and that helped you calm down. Breathing Draco’s delicious cologne could always help you relax. You slowly raised your head, keeping your eyes down. 

“It’s just... this year has been really hard. I can barely understand anything we are learning and I keep failing tests, I never struggled in classes before I just don’t understand what happened to me...” You say, your voice cracking in some parts. It broke Draco’s heart to see you so stressed, and he wanted nothing more than to make you happy. Draco lifted your chin to look up at him before wiping a tear falling from your cheek. 

“Hey... it’s okay, this year has definitely felt harder than the last, and you know we are all here to help one another out- and I am always here for you, no matter what.” Draco’s endearments made you fall back into his chest but with your hands around his torso and a small smile on your lips. At listening to all your friend's words, repeating the same things Draco said you were so glad to have these people in your life. You took a big breath in, taking in the scent of Draco before returning to your books. Knowing all you friends were there with you no matter what helped your stress go away. 

After studying you guys headed down to the great hall for dinner. Dinner was pretty normal, you sitting next to Draco, talking with your friends about school things. Everyone was planning a trip to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend and you were excited, you needed something fun to do after all this school work. 

You usually held a hand with Draco but he was busy eating so you rested your hand on his thigh. You could feel him shift a little in his seat but you liked touching him, Draco looks over to you and you just give him a smile. It was usually his hand resting on your thigh, so you knew this would be okay with him. Along the conversation you started to unconsciously draw shapes on Draco’s thigh with your finger. Only the blonde seemed to notice, and he started down hand his mind started to wander into some not so family friends' thoughts. Draco can’t take it anymore and jumps out of his seat. 

“My uh... head is hurting so uh- I think I am just going to head to my room, I’ll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight (Y/N).” Draco mutters quickly before nearly running out the room. Students aren’t usually supposed to leave during dinner but since Draco was the Slytherin prefect the rules bent a bit for him. You instantly began to worry about your boyfriend, your mind raced as you knew he wouldn’t leave dinner because of a headache. All your friends exchange worried glances as they wonder what the real reason for Draco’s disappearance is. 

“Perhaps you should go check on him when dinner is done, he has been stressed out his dad lately,” Crab says to you. You instantly felt guilt at the idea your boyfriend was fighting with his dad again but you had no idea. You decided when dinner was done you would be the first out the door and to the prefect room. 

Thankfully the prefect room has only three students, and the two other prefects were on a field trip right now with some younger years- Draco was supposed to go as well but he got out of it, so thankfully you could talk to him alone. Draco would never cry in front of others, rarely even your close friends- only you. 

Dinner was done a couple moments and most students stuck around to finish conversations with one another but you bolted for the door, your friends hung back as they knew Draco would be happiest to see you. When you reached the Slytherin prefect room you pulled out your wand. The rooms only let in student prefects but there a special spell you could use to get in, and of course Draco taught it to you. You wondered if you should knock first but you heard a muffled grunt and you instantly had the door opened. 

“Ahh... (Y/N)! I- I'm sorry, I’ll uh- I wasn’t- I’m sorry.” Draco kept rambling on but you weren’t listening as you were caught totally off guard. Draco had his pants around the top of his knees and he was covering his mouth while his other hand... was doing something else. Your face heated up so quickly you swore you left your body for a couple moments. But seeing your boyfriend in such a vulnerable state had your insides burning. You go to sit down on the bed as Draco tries to shuffle his clothes back on, your hand grabs on to his arm stopping his movements. 

“What if I help you...” You look up at Draco, wondering if he would accept. There was no denying he was sexually attracted to you but maybe he wanted to wait until you two were at home before you tried anything at any level. Draco answered your question with a kiss, a passionate one at that. 

You pushed him down on the bed before running your hands all across his chest, probably your favorite part of his body. You feel a bit bold as one of your hands traces down his body and reaches the part he was just touching moments before. Draco instantly moans into the kiss and bucks his hips in response. Knowing how excited you were making this boy had you smiling. You started to move your head down his body, needing to reach the place he need to most attention. 

You could feel your nerves building though, you had never pleasured anyone before and you hoped what you were was right. A couple of your girl friends tried to teach you but you were to embarrassed thinking about how nice it would be to see Draco moaning your name. 

Your head reaches his dick and you slowly pull down his pants, before looking up at him- and his eyes had you shuttering. You started to playfully massage through his underwear and his hands clenched at the sheets around your head. 

You pull down his underwear and are met with the sight with his hard dick. You weren’t sure what a big penis is considered but you were sure Draco had one. You grab it with your hand before sliding your tongue up the side. 

When you reached the tip you put in your mouth. You remember certain parts of what the girls were saying. You relaxed your jaw, hollowed your mouth, and made sure to never let your teeth touch. 

As you started to bob up and down you could Draco’s hands thrashing more, and you confidently grab his hand to put on your head. You heard girls say guys like to pull girls hair when receiving and Draco looked down at you for reassurance but was caught off guard as you licked at the tip again. 

Draco grabbed your head out of instinct and tested the water by slowly pushing you back down. You were glad to know those girls were right and let Draco lead the pace. 

“Oh god... (Y/N) you look so good, you’re mine and I’m the only one who gets to see you like this...” Draco says with moans throughout. You loved whenever Draco called you mine, you could feel yourself becoming even more excited but this was for Draco. Draco started to bob your head up and down at a faster pace. 

You made sure to add more tongue as you wanted him to feel the best. Draco only kept moaning your name and it was music to your ears. You wanted to hear more and more and more and so on. Draco’s hips started to stutter and his moans came out more as pleas and you could tell he was close. He gripped your hair even tighter, and that excited you- perhaps that was something you liked. 

You weren’t sure if you should swallow or not. Some girls said guys like it but other girls said it tasted gross. You didn’t have much of a choice as Draco was pulling your hair up and had his semen going all over your face, some in your mouth. You decided to swallow, wanting to know what Draco tasted like- and you weren’t going to deny that he tasted good. 

Both of you were breathing heavy and Draco released your hair before bringing his hands to your face and making you face him. 

“Oh, I am so sorry (Y/N), I should have moved out of the way.” Draco says to you as he inspects your face. He felt bad that he got all over you, although seeing you out of breath, face red and sweaty, with his semen all over your face, threatened his penis to grow hard again. You only smiled at him before getting up to grab a tissue and wipe your face. 

“Draco my love, you are fine I wanted to do that.” You say as you sit next to Draco now. You smile at one another and share a deep kiss, this one filled with love and adoration. Draco was now just sitting in his underwear and you held each other in your arms. Your heart was filled to the brim with love for this boy and you were glad your first sexual experience was with him. 

You would have to make it back to your own room, as it would be too suspicious to not only your friends but your teachers. You kissed one another good night and held each other once more. You were about to turn to go to your own room when Draco grabbed your wrist, and you looked back at him confused. 

“Maybe tomorrow night you can come back, the others are still on their trip and I have to return the favor to you.” Draco says a bit bashfully. Your face heats up at just the idea of your roles being switched. You utter a small maybe before kissing his cheek and going downstairs to join everyone. 

Maybe was a bit of a lie, you were definitely going to be seeing Malfoy tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well tell me what you thought, I kinda suck at smut and wanted to try something else!


End file.
